Office Romance
by XxThe SirenxX
Summary: Alcohol is a funny thing. It makes people do all sorts of strange things they would not normally do. Usually, these things are are not for the greater good, but sometimes, good things can happen when you least expect it. A Severus Snape X OC.


_Just as little something to give into my desires for my favourite Potions Master. Enjoy….._

A tangle of limbs burst through the door leading into the Potions Office, accompanied by several gasps and moans. Mature and strong arms were wrapped tightly around Amber's slim waist, whilst her pale arms were slung carelessly around the Professor's neck. Her lips were glued securely to his, whilst his tongue danced with hers, both of their hearts beating furiously within their chests. Pulling away for air, Amber gasped for oxygen before pulling at the top buttons of the Professor's collar. The man grunted before sighing as his assistant's lips fastened themselves to his neck. She began to nibble and kiss the soft flesh of his jugular, making the skin a soft pink like a blooming rose. Groaning, the elder man pushed her further into the room up until the dark leather of the couch by the glowing fire.

In a moment of surprise, the pair fell onto the fabric in a mess of human contact, and Amber moaned as the weight of her lover smothered her. His hands pulled at the hem of her shirt, tugging it out of the top of her silk black skirt. Rough and calloused hands moved quickly underneath the satin blouse, up the woman's sides and back. The teacher's lips found hers again, biting at her bottom lip and pulling gently. A slight moan escaped Amber's lips at the action, and her young hands decorated with black nails began to unbutton her favourite Professor's overcoat. It was soon thrown onto the other side of the room, creases forming in the expensive and well-tended to material. However, with this gorgeous woman underneath him, the Potion's Master had far more important things on his mind than his clothes.

His assistant's blouse soon followed his charcoal overcoat, and the new flesh that was exposed was then greeted by his lips, tracing the outline of her brassiere and creating several purple and red marks. A low growl escaped his lips as Amber's hips bucked up into his, and he ground back against her. Slender fingers tangled deeply in raven hair, pulling playfully. This only caused the Professor to bit down harder on his co-workers collarbone, his hands gripping her hips tightly. He could only smirk at her reaction; her body squirmed with desire, and a rather delicious sound escaped her crimson painted lips. Taking a moment to glance up at his beloved, dark chocolate orbs met with flaming orange ones, and a smirk began to crawl onto his pale lips.

"I rather like you in this position, my sweet," His voice was traced with the effects of the Firewhiskey the pair of them had been drinking not less than half hour ago. Smiling warmly, the woman plastered beneath him ran her hands down his chest, rubbing at his stomach softly. She hummed dreamily in thought, tapping her manicured nails against his firm chest.

"As much as I enjoy it as well, _Professor_," Her young and strong voice was slurred slightly, but she was still not as intoxicated as her partner in love was, as the sarcasm she emphasised the word with was still clearly present, "But it would be unprofessional of us if we didn't move ourselves somewhere less…. Common, wouldn't you agree?" To add to her point, Amber ran her leg softly against his, hooking it slightly around his shin. The Professor smirked even wider at her actions laced with desire, and he hungrily planted another kiss against her lips, claiming her mouth once again with his tongue. Groaning, the younger teacher once again forced her hips against his, rubbing slightly.

Drawing away from the delicious taste of Amber's lips, the Slytherin Head of House slipped a strong arm underneath the slim and tight-clad legs of his sweetheart, and another arm slithered like a snake around her neck. Chuckling, Amber threw her arms dramatically around her sexy colleague's shoulders and snuggled into his chest she was just itching to get bare. A giggle escaped her lips as the alcohol allowed her dreams to be fulfilled; but as he turned with her in his arms, she spoke words that made him pause in his slightly drunken tracks.

"I love you, Severus." The words echoed throughout the walls of the stone walled office like a single gunshot, yet Amber did not seem to notice the sudden tension that filled the atmosphere. She simple placed her lips to Snape's throat, but he did not react with an aroused moan or growl. He was still processing what the darling woman in his arm's just said. He was certain that his ears did not deceive him – spending years in a classroom full of brats meant that he had learned to pick up even the quietest snicker or insulting whisper.

And after all, he was not actually _that _drunk.

Glancing down at his companion, Severus took in every single one of her peaceful features. Flawless pale skin shone beautifully in the candlelight, and silky long black hair cascaded around and framed her perfect face. Though her eyes were shut, Severus could not wipe the image from his mind of her shining orange eyes that always bore into his soul. Everything about the woman in his arms was just amazingly brilliant. He had watched over her since her first day at Hogwarts, and had come to care for her in an almost parental manner. But perhaps that was just his heart settling for the second best relationship the two of them could have. Of course, when she had requested that she be taken on board as a Potions Apprentice, he had instantly accepted her – in her student years, she had excelled at the subject, achieving higher results than any other student in her year. Oh, in his eyes, she was everything he had ever wanted.

Even…..even Lily could not compare to her, no matter how much his mind argued, his heart was clear with his feelings for his assistant. Maybe it was about time he stopped keeping his heart under lock and key; surely a woman as kind and as gentle as the one he held in his embrace would never ever think to break his heart. Judging by the way she was comfortably settled in his arms, he could only assumed she must have felt something for him.

Something about this encounter with the woman of his dreams gave him the feeling that this was more than just a meeting of bodies forced on by alcohol – if anything, the substance had given him the confidence he needed to physically approach her. And it had led to this wondrous moment he held in his arms right now.

"Severus….are you alright?" The voice of an angle on earth snapped the man out of his thoughts, and Snape risked a heart-fluttering glance down at Amber. She was gazing up at him with admiration, love, and desire. Innocence shone in her eyes, and Snape found himself smiling dearly.

"Yes, I'm quite alright, Amber. Shall we proceed to the bedroom?" His words were spoken soothingly, and in response, Amber nodded gently at his question, blushing furiously with anxiety at what was to come. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle." His infamous smirk appeared on his lips, and she couldn't help but shudder.

Satin sheet of charcoal set on a gothic four-poster bed covered the couples modesty, and refused entry to the chilling night air. Underneath their soft embrace, two resting lover's lay exhausted together. Resting her head on her lover's chest, Amber couldn't help but feel utterly joyous as she yawned peacefully. A hand stroked her hip sensually, soothing her into a gentle sleep, much like a lullaby would. Sighing, Amber snuggled closer to Severus, her scorching eyes fluttering shut whilst her dark red lips were twisted upwards into a gentle smile. As sleep overcame her, a soft voice flowed into her ears, and it carried words that she had been longing to hear.

"I love you Amber. Always."

A/N: Oh god... I'm ashamed of myself. This is horrible and definitely one of my less favourite pieces stored on my laptop. Ah well, it's my little guilty pleaure. As always, I dont own Harry Potter, or the character of Severus Tobias Snape. However, I do own Amber, one of my OC's for this fandom, and the plotline for this little drabble.


End file.
